


The Day Heaven Lost It's Strength

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is only mentioned, Gen, a bit of angst, depending how you look at it I guess, or a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabriel left Heaven, how did his brothers deal with that?





	The Day Heaven Lost It's Strength

Michael didn’t pay attention to it the first time an angel brought the issue to him. He was busy, he was frustrated, and most important of it all, he was still angered.

Throwing Lucifer to the Cage had been easy. Easier than what he would ever admit. The problem came afterwards, after the fall. Having to deal with the aftermath of the battle, hunting down rebel angels and forcing the rest to come back into shape. His hands had never been so filled with the blood of his own kind while Raphael was doing his best to keep those untainted from rising up a ruckus.

It was not until several years later that it finally dawned on him.

“For Father’s sake Iruel! Can’t you go and fetch Gabriel for this!? He should be able to deal with it!”

Iruel looked at Michael as if he had said the most illogical thing in the world.

“But Sir, Gabriel has been gone from Heaven for over two centuries. We have not been able to find him no matter how hard we look. We told you years ago!”

The expression didn’t exist back in that day but if you had to use one, you could say that Iruel’s words hit Michael like a bucket of ice cold water. Letting out a strained “Right… right.” he held out his hand to receive Iruel’s paper and check it up, marking a couple of things here and there and giving it back. 

Hours later he showed himself to Raphael.

“Brother? Is everything alright?”

“...Gabriel’s gone.”

Raphael left aside the dragonfruit tree he had been taking care of and sat on the rock by Michael’s side and placed a hand over his brother’s.

“...Gabriel’s gone and I never noticed.”

“It’s alright, Michael, you’re noticing now.”

Michael turned to look at Raphael, really look at him. He noticed his brother’s sad eyes and his reaffirming hand pressing his own. Most importantly, he noticed the sad look of a person that had given up long ago.

“You looked for him, didn’t you.”

“...I did.”

“And?”

Raphael looked downwards and sighed. And after all those years Michael allowed himself to let tears down his face.

“I should have known this would happen… I should have know he would run.”

“Michael?”

“He was such a coward. All the time… He didn’t even help you out when it was time to handle the rest of the host.”

“Michael, Gabriel just wanted—”

“He wanted out. And he got out.”

Raphael shivered as he witnessed Michael’s gaze grow cold and hurtful. The light that once was delivered warm piercing everything like thorns ripping flesh.

“And he’ll stay out forever.”

Before Raphael could even say a thing, Michael stood up once more. 

“If anyone ever asks you again, tell them Gabriel has died.”

A flap of wings marked the departure of the older brother. Raphael looking into nothingness while his own heart shadowed. There was nothing now in Heaven worth fighting for, he was looking forward for the day everything would come to an end.


End file.
